


locomotor wibbly, bitch

by caesarjoestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Newt and Hermann see a boy calling another boyMudbloodand decide to do something about it (with disastrous effects.)





	locomotor wibbly, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet's [harry potter prompts](http://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/130731709738/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition-pt-2)
> 
>  
> 
> _we’re in between classes, and we both hear a fourth year calling a first year a mudblood, and neither of us are having any of that prejudiced bullshit. unfortunately, my impulse was to hex them, and yours was to punch them in the face, and my jelly-legs curse hit you instead, i’m really sorry, and we both are probably getting detention now, but hey, plus side, you’re kind of cute_

Newt and Hermann were spending their walk from Ravenclaw Tower to Advanced Potions arguing about the ethics of love potions, as always, when as they saw a Fourth Year Gryffindor towering over a very small First Year Hufflepuff boy. _Mudblood,_ they heard the Fourth Year seeth at the young boy, venom in his voice.

 

  
Rage immediately filled both the boy’s bodies, Hermann stomped up the bully as best he could with his cane, “How dare you speak to him like that.”

 

  
The Gryffindor spun on his heel, looking Hermann up and down, “What you gonna’ do about it, _cripple?_ ” He sneered.

 

  
Hermann’s jaw clenched and he reached for his wand, the Jelly-Legs jinx rolling off his tongue immediately, unfortunately, though at the very same he cast his spell Newt happened to unintentionally jump in front of the jinx as he went to punch the bully.

 

  
Newt let out a shriek as his legs collapsed under him, his punch only grazing the bully slightly.

 

  
“Newton!” Hermann called out, moving to help his boyfriend but he didn’t get far as he quickly had to cast a shield charm to protect him as the Gryffindor boy cast Confringo at him. Hermann, being quick with his want cast Expelliarmus, disarming the bully and then finally landing the Jelly-Legs jinx this time. The bully hit the flaw with the same scream Newt did.

 

  
Moving over to his boyfriend, Hermann pointed his wand at the boy and cast the counter-curse onto him and helped Newt get back to his feet again.

 

  
In all the fighting and jelly-fying they had forgotten the scared Hufflepuff boy they were supposed to be protecting.

 

  
“You okay, dude?” Newt asking the kid.

 

  
The boy just nodded, saying his thanks to Hermann and Newt and practically running down the corridor.

 

  
“Warn a dude before you jelly-fy him next time, will ya’?” Newt joked.

 

  
“Not my fault you practically jumped right in front of it, is it now?”

 

  
Newt just rolled his eyes and leaned up to place a kiss upon Hermann’s lips and of course, at that very moment, a teacher happened to walk along the corridor. Seeing two boys kissing whilst another was rolling around on the floor, trying and failing to get up. They got detention for two weeks straight (it was worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> im bored and its almost 7am and i felt inspired to write so i just rode that wave of inspiration 
> 
> btw locomotor wibbly is the name of the jelly legs jinx and i just thought that sounded funny lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
